


Are you from Japan? Because I'm trying to get in Japanties.

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: They really need to get to know each other better.





	Are you from Japan? Because I'm trying to get in Japanties.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably the weirdest one I found... (I looked all of the Pick-Up Lines up on a site that had a giant collection of them) and I apologize for that one. 
> 
> I hope you all had a better week than I did... One of my two cats got hit by a car thursday morning and died and that ruined the week for me because I really, really loved him and he was only a year old and had such a beautiful character (he never scratched someone and started to purr when someone just looked at him).

It’s been two weeks since an angel dropped into his arms and besides the fact that said angel was called Yuta, majored in literature and was friends with both Lee Taeyong and Kang Seulgi from the dance team he knew close to nothing about him. But he planned on changing that. In fact, ever since that gorgeous omega dropped into Sicheng’s arms he planned on doing everything to get the omega to accept him as his alpha.

He really needed to learn a lot though. For example, that Yuta wasn’t Korean like he assumed. And he didn’t find out in a none embarrassing way. A pretty embarrassing one. Because he really messed up, when he saw the omega standing in front of university alone and decided to use another pick up line on him. 

“Are you from Japan? Because I’m trying to get in Japanties.” He asked, while wrapping his arms around the omegas waist. He had figured out that Yuta was a fan of affection and used that to hug him as much as possible. And the younger looked too good in those skinny jeans for him not to comment. To be fair it was a horrible pick up line though and if he would have thought about it twice he wouldn’t have used it. 

“Actually, I am.” Yuta answered, making the alpha flush in embarrassment before he grabbed the smaller boy’s shoulders and turned him around to face him. Yuta’s expression was somewhere in between flustered and amused, which made Sicheng feel even worse for saying it. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize it.” Yuta shook his head a little disappointed. “Nakamoto Yuta sound so obviously Japanese to me.” It did. But no one ever told him Yuta’s last name and therefore Sicheng had just assumed his parents gave him his first name because they thought it was a great name for a baby. Parents gave their children names from other countries all the time, right? 

“I’m sorry.” The alpha apologized. “For both the mistake and the terrible line.” He really felt bad now. And also scared that the omega wouldn’t want to see him anymore. Because he would not survive that. He was (to put it in Lucas words) absolutely whipped for Yuta and if he would fail in getting the omega to become his it would hurt him immensely. 

“You better be.” Another headshake from Yuta. “That was the worst one I’ve heard so far.” Oh dear, this was it. He just blew all of his chances and in a few seconds, he would be doomed. After Yuta would have told him to leave and never talk to him again. 

But that didn’t happen. Instead, the cute omega grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Which surprised him. Was Yuta planning on taking him to his friends and tell him what happened so they would take care of him? He had only met Taeyong (and seen Jaehyun) so far and they already scared the shit out of him (and Seulgi and Taeil but those two were about as dangerous and intimidating as a kitten). However, if Yuta was friends with Seulgi, he sure as hell was also friends with Bae Joohyun. And she was the one person in university no one dared to mess with. The alpha already saw himself dead in some corner of the street in front of his inner eye. She would probably kill him once she found out about this. 

“I think we need to get to know each other better.” Yuta suggested, pushing open the door that lead towards the parking lots. “Like immediately.” He was right. Absolutely undeniable right. Sicheng couldn’t believe he actually said that. He had used a few bad lines on Yuta before but this one topped everything. The only good thing about it was that none of their friends had witnessed it. Otherwise he would be dead already. 

“Where do you want to go?” He wasn’t really sure where the other was leading him so he asked. 

“Café. Can you drive?” The alpha just nodded while following Yuta to his own car. 

 

Twenty minutes later both of them were sitting in a small booth at – according to Yuta – the omegas favourite café. Both of them had drinks in front of them and were sharing a piece of chocolate cake.

“So, you’re from Osaka but you’re studying abroad?” Yuta nodded. 

“I wanted to get away from there at least for a while as long as I still could. I love Osaka but I didn’t want to stay there my whole life and never be anywhere else.” Sicheng nodded. He had similar motives when applying for university. 

“And your parents? What did they say?” He wanted to figure out more about Yutas family. How he was raised, how their relationship was and all that kind of stuff. 

“They didn’t really like it.” Yuta took a small forkful of cake and chewed it before continuing. “I’m the only omega in the family for a few generations. So, they weren’t happy about me going away all alone as an unmated omega. Luckily Taeyong was already studying here and offered to take me in so they wouldn’t have to worry too much.” This made the alpha question the relationship between the two of them. To be honest he still didn’t really get the relationship between Yuta and his friends. They seemed a lot closer than just friends and he was never quite sure whether or not Yuta was already being courted by either Jaehyun or Taeyong. 

“You knew Taeyong before coming here?” Another thing that confused him. Because he was certain that the other alpha wasn’t from Japan. At least he hadn’t mentioned something like this. 

“He was an exchange student at my school for a year, just like Doyoung.” That made more sense. “I became friends with Doyoung because we were in the same year and he introduced me to Taeyong. So, when I came here Taeyong took me in as part of his pack.” 

“So, the three of you are a pack?” Which meant Jaehyun was probably courting Yuta, judged by what he had seen so far. Every time he saw the two of them they were cuddling or holding hands or doing something else that incorporated being close to each other. Sicheng suddenly started to feel shitty. He had always hated those alphas who were trying to steal another alphas mate and here he was, doing the same in a way. He knew Jaehyun was mated but mating wasn’t limited to two people so it was quite possible that the other was planning on claiming Yuta. 

“Plus, Taeil and Jaehyun. Taeil is Taeyongs mate and Jaehyun is mated to Doyoung. I’m the only omega though.” Sicheng watched while Yuta took a sip of his tea. He was holding the cup with both hands, which made him look a lot younger than he already did. “That’s why I’m with Jaehyun so often even though he is mated already. He’s the tallest and strongest out of us. And as long as I’m unmated it’s safer.” To say Sicheng was relieved was and understatement. Jaehyun wasn’t courting Yuta. Which meant he didn’t have to step down from his plans. And he wouldn’t have to fight the other alpha over who would get to claim the omega. 

“You didn’t talk about your friends much.” The omega suddenly remined him, leaving him to sheepishly grin. He knew Yuta wasn’t stalking him like he did (because he was always staring at the omega whenever they were in the same room and knew that Yuta wasn’t doing the same) so he couldn’t tell whether he knew the others besides Ten, Johnny, Donghyuk (and maybe Lucas). 

“Well, you’ve already seen Ten and Johnny. They kind of like to pretend they are our parents even though I’m the same age as them. Then there is also Donghyuk, who is mated to Mark and then Lucas and Jungwoo. And kind of Kun but no one really knows if he’s part of the group or not. Ten and Jungwoo are both omegas, Mark und Kun betas and the rest are alphas.” Yuta looked incredibly attentive while listening to him. His eyes also sparkled a little bit after he told him about Ten and Jungwoos status. So, maybe he didn’t know many omegas here or around his age. 

Sicheng also realized he had a hard time, stopping himself from just grabbing Yutas face and kissing him. He wanted to but he knew he couldn’t. He felt like he would really mess up when he did and he had already made way too much mistakes for his own liking. He didn’t plan on continuing like this.

“What kind of movies do you like?” He wanted to know more about Yuta. To be precise more than anyone else Yuta knew. But he would start with small steps. Figuring out what the omega liked and build up on that. He wanted Yuta to fall for him just like he had fallen for the boy after all. 

“Animations.” A happy smile spread on Yutas face. The healing smile. “It doesn’t matter which country they are from. I just like that almost all of them have a moral. A lot of people only view them as movies for children but that’s a bit harsh and you?” Sicheng just had to smile too while listening to him. First of all because it seemed impossible to not smile while looking at Yutas smile. Secondly because the other was so excited while talking. And it made him happy to see him so passionate about it. 

“Historical dramas or movies.” He answered. “Some of them aren’t researched that good and only loosely based on what actually happens but they get you interested in those events.” Enough to make him take a few history classes every now and then. It was a nice balance between dance classes. 

“And music?” Another thing he was interested in. What kind of music did Yuta listen to. He was still trying to figure out why he wasn’t able to find Yuta in any club he went to in hopes of finding the cherry blossom scent. And his preferences when it came to music could be an explanation when it came to that. 

“One Ok Rock. And a lot of alternative rock to be honest. But I also like a lot of the songs that are played on radio too.” 

“So, you’re not the kind of person who likes going to clubs?” He guessed. He knew Taeyong did because he had seen him a few times but if he came to think about it he had never seen him with any of the people in their friendship group. So maybe none of them were really into that. 

“I don’t like crowded places.” Yuta shook his head. “I don’t think anyone besides Taeyong likes it really. We tried it but Taeil and I always got lost and Doyoung and Jaehyun were annoyed because they always got hit on.” Sicheng could see that. Yuta, Taeil and Taeyong weren’t that tall and it appeared to be some kind of rule that small people always got lost in crowds. Also, he got what the problem was with his other friends. It happened to Johnny and Ten a lot but unlike Yutas friends, they kind of made a game out of it. 

“Also, a lot of Alphas go there and we didn’t have the best experience.” Sicheng worried a bit. He definitely knew how some alphas could be under the influence of alcohol and it was enough reason for him to be straight up terrified of getting drunk. 

“Don’t worry.” He felt the need to clarify that he wasn’t like that. “If I ever behave like that around you please just punch me in the face.” He really hoped it wouldn’t come that far but he wanted Yuta to know that he was totally okay with him doing this if they ever got into this kind of situation. 

“What music are you listening to?” Yuta shifted around a bit like he was uncomfortable. The change of topic supported that thesis. 

“Anything I can dance to really. But that already varies a lot.” He saw a spark of interest in Yutas eyes and continued. “I started with traditional Chinese dance, then later ballet and hip hop and now I’m also taking a break dance class.” 

“I forgot to ask where you from!” Yuta suddenly looked guilty and alarmed. “This is literally the reason why we came here and I forgot.” He gave the other puppy eyes who just kind of laughed it off. 

“I’m from Wenzhou.” He answered. “But don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” He had messed up worse than that. It really was okay with him. 

They spent the next hour playing 20 questions (or 37 questions – yes, the alpha had counted them all) which resulted in him finding out that the omegas favourite colour was yellow, which fitted everything he thought about the other so well, that he was part of their universities soccer team and Yuta loved Takoyaki but hadn’t found a place here that made it like they did back at his home. 

When the sun started setting he decided he should be driving Yuta home and paid both of their drinks and the cake while ignoring the omegas protest. When they left the café a big crowd of people was standing on the street watching a dance performance by some kids. The alpha saw how Yuta started looking uncomfortable and held his hand out so Yuta could take it. 

“Hold my hand. That way you can’t get lost.” He smiled and Yuta beamed, clutching tightly onto the alphas larger palm. Sicheng felt fuzzy and warm and for the first time in a while complete and at ease while he carefully pushed through the people, leading Yuta towards where he had parked his car earlier. Yuta’s presence did that and he was happy with that. Happy that he had found the other and was able to hold his hand. Maybe he would do that more often in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.   
> Thank you so much for reading this one :)


End file.
